All The Things She Said
by DeniBear
Summary: One-Shot. Femslash. Rachel Berry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer and she is determined to find out who it is. When she finds out, however, it isn't who she expected it to be. Adult/Mature content.


All The Things She Said

_A Secret Admirer Revealed_

**Rated: M**_(For Language, Sexy Times and Sexuality)_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Glee; if I did, Rachel would belong to Brittany/Quinn/Santana._

**Pairing:** _Rachel Berry x Brittany_

**Summary: **_Inspired by a prompt over at the _**glee_kink_meme: **_Basically, Rachel is receiving notes from a secret admirer and she thinks they may be from either Quinn or Santana(as a prank). However, when she reads a particularly dirty message from the mysterious person to meet them in the girls' locker room after school, she reluctantly agrees to meet them. What she finds isn't what she's expected at all and smut ensues. Submissive! Surprised! Rachel & Possessive! Dominant! Brittany. _

**A/N: **_First one-shot ever(and it's lengthy). This is also the smuttiest thing I've ever written. This was supposed to be funny and fluffy but I uh, got carried away. Lol -blushes- _

Rachel Berry isn't a stupid person. She constantly reminds herself and those around her that she isn't as ignorant as the rest of Lima's residents. The singer may be multi-talented, intelligent, and attractive; but that doesn't stop McKinley High school students from constantly tormenting her for simply existing and being in their way. Sure, she recognizes the facts that she may be a _tad _egotistical and bossy but she justifies the reasons for being so by claiming that the domineering attitude rightfully belonged to her. She was, after all, a diva aspiring to become a famous Broadway singer. All that aside, there was something puzzling the young singer and confusion was a _foreign_ concept to her. Yes, the current situation she now found herself in was that discomforting.

It was during lunch, right after dealing with the usual slushy facial and dressing into her emergency back-up outfit, when she made her way towards her locker. Right before reaching it, she cringed momentarily as she saw a familiar Glee club member staring at her from afar with a look of disgust clearly written on her face. The diva just had to roll her eyes at Quinn Fabray, the youngest but most assertive captain the Cheerio's ever had. Rachel didn't understand how one could actually put up with cheerleading but then again, the uniforms were certainly enticing which added more attractive traits to girls like Quinn though she would _never_ confess that to her, even if it meant saving her life when faced with imminent death. Her attention was swayed when she noticed two other tall, beautiful cheerleaders walk right up to her mortal enemy. A loud groan escaped her lips before she could stop it and that definitely caught the attention of the three girls down the hall.

Santana Lopez, an intimidating feisty Latina who lived up to all the stereotypes one could think of, scowled directly at her as if Rachel was the only bane of her existence. Which the shorter brunette shamelessly believed. Yeah, she was that conceited. Anyway, when Rachel cautiously looked over at Santana's gorgeous blond companion next, she was surprised to see a friendly smile on the girl's face. Brittany, Quinn's sweet and totally loyal best friend, was definitely the nicer but slightly slower one of the Cheerio's. Despite defacing her pictures in the yearbook and encouraging Quinn to draw pornographic images of Rachel in the bathroom stalls, she got along with Brittany more so than with the other two. But not by very much. Sighing and ignoring the way Brittany calling out, "Hi, Berry!" Rachel returned her attention to the locker in front of her and began fumbling with the combination.

That was her biggest mistake, however, when she chose to ignore Brittany, since being mean to her was exactly like kicking a puppy. She heard the furious footsteps beside her and she gulped, knowing exactly what was coming. She felt somebody fist her long, dark brown hair while being forced to turn around, only to find Quinn and Santana glaring at her intensely. Rachel let out a pathetic whimper which didn't seem to faze the aggressive Cheerio's standing before her. "Where are your manners, Man Hands? Our polite friend Brittany said hello to you and you ignore her like you're better than her. Ha! That's so not the case, _bitch_, but what do you say back?" Santana growled, slamming her head against the metal lockers. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would but this sudden increase of violence was starting to get to the shorter girl.

Brittany was standing silently between Quinn and Santana and her shoulders were slumped, a cute pout jutting out of her perfect light pink lips. Rachel's heart melted a little; when Brittany was often teased or didn't get her way, this was how she looked and she hated the fact that she provoked the girl to become a little disheartened. Rachel calmly took a few deep breaths and replied, "Hello, Brittany! You look aesthetically pleasing today, and why, you exude absolute confidence and beauty that even I envy." Rachel realized what she said came out a little rushed and apparently, used way too many complicated words for the blond to understand. The girl arched her eyebrows in confusion until Quinn chuckled and translated her sentence into something far more simple. "What Treasure Trail is trying to say, Britt, is that you're very pretty, something Berry wishes she was but can never be." Rachel observed that Quinn said this through gritted teeth and with furiously burning red cheeks. What is that all about?

All she wanted to do was kiss a little ass so she could be left alone in peace, but it became far more complex after that it seemed. Brittany was positively beaming now and bounced happily in place before the bell rang. Rachel expected Santana to immediately release her but hoped for the impossible as the Latina shoved her roughly inside of her own locker before walking away with Quinn in tow. Brittany disappeared as well and Berry's heart sank. She knew she was the most despised person in school, but why wouldn't they give her a break already? She at least expected Brittany to assist her in some way but it looks like she would have to resort to begging a sympathetic authority figure to let her out. She didn't have to however, when someone came right up and asked for her locker combination. Confused, but recognizing Brittany's hushed yet compassionate voice, she gave the girl her numbers and was greeted by the light and a warm hug that caused the short, brunette singer to blush.

Brittany leaned over to whisper into the girl's ears, her lips leaving a teasing touch behind, and said, "I think you're really pretty too, Rachel. I have to go now, though, they're already mad that I ditched them. Buh bye now!" With that, a giggling Brittany skips down the hall humming to the tune of _Show Me What I'm Looking For _by Carolina Liar. Rachel, feeling relieved that she was finally let out of the confinement of her own locker, was a little startled by the Cheerio's affectionate statement. That was definitely out of the ordinary, none of them were ever supposed to say nice things to Rachel Berry, especially Brittany who was the nicest of the three main cheerleaders who gave her hell on a daily basis. Grabbing a few books, the diva ran off to her next class that she was most certainly late for and didn't give the encounter a second thought.

After school, when everybody had cleared out of the school, Rachel darted out of the music room and skipped over to her locker merrily knowing fully well that no one was around to shove her inside anymore. When she finds a mysterious note at the bottom of her locker, Rachel scrunches her eyebrows in confusion and picks it up. When she opens it and reads the contents of the note, she blushes heavily and gasps in surprise. This surely had to be a joke:

"_Berry, when you dance and sing during Glee, I get a little wet watching you. I'd really like to put that big mouth of yours to good use while my long fingers are inside you." _-**Your secret admirer**

Rachel, in spite of herself, decided to keep the note and investigate the elegant handwriting and the inappropriate words used to make the diva feel embarrassed. At first, she was flattered, but then the logical part of her brain convinced her that it was a sick prank being pulled by one of the girls in Glee club, since none of them really like her that much anyway. There, two suspects instantly came to mind and she set out to find out who was responsible for writing such a dirty little note. Little did Rachel know, Quinn and Santana wouldn't qualify and the contents of the many secret notes to come were only going to get naughtier.

* * *

The next day at Glee club, Rachel was acting very strangely, more so than usual and the club members were very uncomfortable with the idea that their own diva was zoning out. It was un-Rachel like and even Mr. Schuester was uneasy with the changes in the singer. "So, did anyone come up with a few songs they'd like for us to sing at Sectionals? Come on people, it's just two weeks away and we need to be prepared. Rachel, have any suggestions?" The Spanish teacher slash Glee club instructor usually asked her first since the diva was always prepared to sing some of her own song choices but today, she wasn't all there. A few moments of silence and everybody stared at the surprisingly quiet Rachel Berry nervously since she had focused all of her attention on a new note she received during lunch again.

She gulped as she re-read the explicit note over and over again, trying to grasp what in the hell came over the admirer to step it up a notch:

_"Rachel, are you trying to kill me when you wear those sexy short skirts of yours? Do you want me to go over there and ram my fingers into your pussy as hard as I can in front of the Glee club? I bet you'd like that, you'd get off on the attention. But I don't want to share you, only I would be allowed to hear you scream as I have my way with you." - _**Your Secret Admirer **

She was flustered at this point, a warm moist feeling pooling between her thighs as her cheeks burned from imagining the entire scenario in her mind. Rachel had never been turned on this much before and it conflicted with her suspicions of all this being a joke to her. She couldn't handle disappointment, not when she was getting distracted in Glee of all places. She didn't realize she had been called on when someone boldly placed a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help it, she shrieked as loudly as she could and jumped out of her seat. Of course, the Cheerio's laughed at her harshly which encouraged the other Glee members to chuckle halfheartedly as Rachel struggled to get back on her feet. Brittany, with an oblivious look on her face, helped her up to her feet and smiled at Rachel like nothing was bothering the shorter girl at all.

"Are you okay, Rach? You don't look so good, is your tummy hurting or something?" The sweet and innocent cheerleader asked, patting down Rachel to make sure everything was still in one piece. If Rachel paid closer attention to the other girl's actions, she would realize the other girl was copping a feel though it didn't register to the brunette right away. Feeling the way she was at that moment, Brittany's lingering hand on her hip didn't help whatsoever and so she licked her full lips subconsciously and bucked her hips forward a bit. The beautiful blond widened her eyes and Rachel felt her go rigid and she felt guilty for making the other girl feel awkward. "Erm, I'm perfectly f-fine Brittany. Thank you for your concern, but I think I have to use the girl's lavatory and clean up, it's terribly hot in here, isn't it? Yes, I can feel the temperature rising and I have to cool off. I'll be right back, Mr. Schue!"

With that, everybody watched in awe as the normally confident Rachel Berry storm out of the classroom in her not-so-normal diva fashion. Brittany, however, snapped out of her daze and looked down at the ground to find the note Rachel was focused on for the longest time. She smirked mostly to herself and picked it up, walking over to her curious Cheerio teammates. Yes, she can finally boast about having that kind of impact on the sexy little Smurf, and as the reactions came into full view on her two best friends' faces, she was completely satisfied. Quinn was clenching her jaw and her cheeks were reddened with jealousy, and Santana, well, she was biting her lower lip and continued glaring at the note as she helplessly re-read it again. Unlike those two, Brittany wasn't denying her sexual attraction to the short singer and really, who could have the strength to resist Rachel Berry for long? She was five foot two, and the height was definitely a turn on for all of the Cheerio's since the girl had amazingly smooth, tanned and toned legs. She had big, round chocolate brown eyes that twinkled at times, a pair of kissable thick, luscious lips and apparently, the girl had no gag reflex. Which was good, because all three girls owned dildos but Brittany was the only one with a strap on harness. Oh yes, she was finally going to use it on the girl soon enough.

When Rachel returned five minutes later, she was met with the sight of all three Cheerios, who normally got along best, arguing with one another and it was getting _physical. _Finn was attempting to hold back Quinn who was furiously trying to lunge herself at Brittany where Noah was struggling with the feisty Latina who was also trying to jump the beautiful cheerleader. When they all spotted her, they stopped and Brittany used this to her advantage as she practically jumped onto the shorter girl. They were embracing each other awkwardly but Rachel was trying to appease a pseudo upset Brittany, who was smiling into her shoulder. '_Wow, Rachel smells good. I wonder what she'll smell like when our scents mix together' _Brittany thought as she threw a smug look at both of the girls she calls her friends. They were angrier than the brunette ever remembered seeing them and she wondered if they were the ones sending out the notes. It just had to be them, maybe they were jealous of how close she and Brittany were becoming. Hmm.

* * *

Rachel was uncertain whether or not her secret admirer consisted of two people anymore because this last note she received revealed that it was only one person who was _inviting _Rachel to meet them after school. For some reason unbeknownst to the aspiring Broadway star, she was bubbling with excitement but at the same time, she was frightened at the prospect of meeting this person who could turn out to be filthy pervert trying to ruin her life. She never really received any positive attention before, aside from her fellow Glee mates who respected her voice and singing ability. Maybe this was all a sick, cruel joke and Rachel was setting herself up for humiliation. Perhaps that was it, and she'd be a damn fool if she were to allow herself to get her hopes up. At the same time, she was truly curious as to who was sending her all these naughty love letters. She went completely red when she read the last note that was placed in her locker:

"_Baby, it seems like I have to make my move now before two other harlots get to you first. I want your sexy little ass to meet me in the girl's locker room around three-thirty. Just so you know, I'm bringing a little toy I'm sure you'll enjoy. I'm going to pound your innocent, tight ass until you scream my name and then I'll flip you over as I watch your beautiful tits bounce when I'm fingering your pussy. God, I can't wait." _- **Your Secret Admirer**

Rachel Berry is not a pervert, nor is she going to fulfill the wishes of her tormenters by waltzing into that trap alone. No way, she was more perceptive than this and will ignore the urges telling her to go meet this mysterious person. But her willpower was gradually fading as she continued re-reading all of the notes she had been receiving this past week. She needed to know who was sending these notes. Rachel reasoned with herself that once she figures out who the genius was behind this whole thing, she'd bear the consequences and eventually put the whole situation behind her. Yeah, that's what she'll do, she concluded. What's the big deal anyway? She has dealt with years of slushy facials, being teased and stuffed into lockers, and being thrown into dumpsters. What else could she possibly expect?

After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally three fifteen and Rachel opted to get out of class early so she could come face to face with her future punishment. She sighs distractedly as she leans against her locker, a few students walking past her when her bottom is suddenly smacked with great force. She squeaks and jumps predictably, not used to being caught off guard of course, and turns around to see who the offender was. The small girl could not catch a glimpse of who the perpetrator might have been since everybody surrounding her was super, freakishly tall. Frustrated, she considered just running to the parking lot and pulling out while she still had the chance. But that extremely curious side of her outweighed her need to escape and so she stayed and waited for fifteen minutes. Again, it felt like forever until the hands of the clock read three-thirty.

She was incredibly nervous at this point, when the hallways were empty and clean of disruptive students, and Rachel wanted nothing more than to gain back some of her confidence that left her so long ago. The paranoid feelings in the back of her mind still lingered and she suddenly found herself wishing that this was all set up by both Quinn and Santana because she really did wonder if there was some creep waiting in the girls' locker room to hurt her. With self-defense in mind, Rachel entered the seemingly dark and deserted locker room and it was eerily quiet. Her heart began racing and she was so very tempted to turn back around and run until she heard a voice. There was a sexy raspy, husky quality to the familiar lilting voice calling out to her. "Rachel Berry…I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show. Come over here, now!"

Puzzled, Rachel pulled out her phone and it seemed like she was five minutes late. She did remember spending quite some time standing in front of the door staring silently at the door handle. "How did you know it was me? For all you cared, I could have been Jacob Ben Israel just waiting to jump at the chance of possibly touching a girl without her consent." She replies a little sardonically, walking carefully towards the voice which was coming from a few lockers over. This was her chance to discover who the immature prankster was and she would be on her way out of the school, avoiding some kind of hazing ritual. When she suddenly felt somebody yank her from the corner, she yelped but her voice couldn't carry over as a soft, feminine hand covered it gently but firmly.

Her eyes desperately tried to latch onto the face of her attacker but instead, she wasn't given the chance as she was shoved against a row of lockers. Out of the shadows, she saw a slender figure push back from her until her whole body was covered in light and _holy hell_, it wasn't who she expected it to be at all. Rachel wanted to scream, she should have, but because her mouth dried up from taking in the glorious sight in front of her, no sound was capable of being made. Instead, she settled for her mouth dropping open, and then shutting back up like a fish out of water. Brittany was leaning against the row of lockers across from her and she was not clothed, as in completely nude. She had this devilish smirk planted on her lips and her gorgeous icy blue eyes darkened with…lust?! This couldn't be happening, this must be some kind of mistake.

When the beautiful blond Cheerio played with her bangs a bit, she gave Rachel a seductive once over before speaking. "Jacob smells like ass, Rachel, but you, there's this sweet scent of mango and vanilla so I knew it was you. Your dramatic entrances come with a certain smell, honey, and I like it. A lot." There was something about the way she spoke that sent shivers down Rachel's spine. Brittany, the girl who thought a ballad was a _**duck**_, was speaking eloquently and it was…sexy. Her face had gone slightly red for thinking such a thing when in reality, she had never given much thought to same sex relations. She was just greedily accepting all the notes without a second thought and it was catching up to her. When she made no effort at all to respond, Brittany's smirk disappeared and she scowled with annoyance.

She strode towards the surprised brunette, and abruptly halted as they came face to face and toe to toe. The Cheerio flared her nostrils momentarily and then came an unexpected slap to the face. Rachel whimpered, not from the shock of Brittany's outlet of frustration but by the fact that she liked the stringing pain that eventually subsided a minute later. "B-Brittany, y-you were the one sending me all those letters? I um, it's not like I'm opposed to engaging in sexual activities with someone of the same gender but I haven't given it much thought seeing as I'm still a little hung up on Finn. You see, I'm quite flattered by the attention but you don't seem to understand the complications that would arise for the both of us-" Berry's rant was cut short when another slap to the face came immediately. The normally nonchalant, carefree cheerleader who thought the square root of four was _rainbows_ growled and shoved Rachel roughly against the lockers again.

The diva had never been more frightened and aroused at the same time in her life. She found this side of the giggling, smiling Cheerio very appealing for some reason. "You will never mention anybody else's name when you're going to get sexed up by me and me alone. Rachel, you belong to me and I will let everyone know it. You're mine now, and I've wanted you for so damn long; I can't wait anymore. Kiss me!" She demanded, pressing her nude body flush against her own and Rachel stammered, letting out a small moan in the process. Brittany took this as a sign and crushed her mouth onto Rachel's, their lips locking passionately with heat surging into each other's mouths. Their kissing became more desperate and frequent but only deepened when Rachel groaned into the other girl's mouth.

Without permission, Brittany deepened the kiss by forcing her long tongue down the singer's throat and their tongues began to playfully dance at first before wrestling each other for dominance. Rachel could feel herself getting wet by the intense contact but her panties were officially ruined when Brittany arched her back and bucked her hips forward, their mounds touching each other erotically. She didn't realize when they broke the kiss or how long Brittany's hands were fisted into the waistband of her skirt, scrunching it upwards forcefully. The two of them were panting, and were breathing heavily. Rachel needed, no, she wanted this as much as Brittany claimed she did. Soon, Rachel gave in to temptation and leaned forward to capture the dominant girl's lips in a very satisfying languid kiss.

She tangled her fingers in blond hair and gripped tightly, her need for control overbearing all other senses until Brittany changed that dramatically. She roughly pulled away, causing the brunette to cry out loud from the loss of contact and the taller girl grinned. Who knew that she could be the one to finally put the diva into place and that she was going to take her at the same time? It was oh so very hot. Without bothering to say anything else to the girl, she dragged her over to the nearest bench and sat her down while attempting to take off Rachel's offending garments. Not that she didn't pull off Argyle, but she wanted her naked and writhing beneath her already. As soon as the singer was left in her lacy black bra and see through boy shorts, Brittany's mouth was watering by now. She grasped the girl's shoulders and forced her to lay on her back on the bench with a few protests coming from Rachel though they would go ignored.

When she's flat on her back, Brittany pounces and what happens next boggles Rachel out of her mind. She's hovering above Rachel with her legs on either side of the bench and she straddles the younger girl, exploring the girl's toned body and she's shamelessly getting off from it. The brunette is making sounds the blond is enjoying immensely the more she teases the girl with her touching so she decides to go south of the border. When her hand reaches its destination, she licks her lips and glances over at Rachel with determined eyes. Her fingers are already tugging the boy shorts downward and when the singer attempts to swat her hands away, Brittany hisses. "Your pussy is mine whenever I want it, Berry! In fact, from now on, you will not ever touch yourself without my permission and I have to be there at all times when you want to fuck yourself. God, you love this, don't you?"

With that said, she ripped off Rachel's undergarment and cupped her womanhood possessively. Brittany squeezed, reveling in the hot wetness she felt spilling onto her palm. Rachel cried out quite loudly, since she had never been touched down there before by anyone, and it felt so good to have someone else in control. The dominant cheerleader once thought to be dimwitted by others, smiled crookedly and began tracing her fingers up and down Rachel's slick slit and felt her stomach clench at the idea of making Rachel come. It just had to happen now before her head could explode. Without any further preamble, the girl plunged two fingers inside of the very loud, attractive singer who moaned quite beautifully without sounding sharp. Brittany was pumping her wrist as hard as she could, loving how Rachel felt from the inside and so she started moaning in time with the girl she wanted to claim as her lover. In and out. In and out. The fingers set a punishing pace and the diva's pleasure was heightened along with the slight pain she felt. Oh God, it was so delicious and sinful. Brittany was talented as hell when it came to sex.

She started to feel something beginning to coil below her abdomen and she figured she was getting close, so Rachel squeezed her thighs in order to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling but to no avail. Brittany, who was panting excitedly, noticed her little Smurf's muscles tightening so she picked up the slack by adding a third finger inside of her while she lowered her head to make out with Rachel passionately. It didn't take long for the girl to become undone because after pushing all three fingers in and out of her repeatedly, her body stiffened as she screamed, riding out her climax with Brittany's fingers still inside her before going limp. It took her awhile to recover but Brittany didn't mind because patience was a vulture. Or virtue, virtual, something starting with a "V" as her mother always said.

When Rachel groggily woke up, it hit her that she was still on school property and just had sexual intercourse with Brittany of all people. She almost panicked until she felt Brittany wrap her arms around the girl from behind and she leaned into the intimate embrace. Her breathing slowed again when she felt the Cheerio place tender kisses all over her neck up to her jaw line. Despite her earlier behavior, Brittany was back to her usual loving, sweet self again and Rachel liked it. Well, it didn't last too long because she felt teeth lightly scrape her earlobe before dirty things were whispered into it again. "You're so hot when you come. Next time, I want to hear you say my name. Be prepared 'cause sexy times are going to happen again." The breathy moan was all that escaped Rachel's lips because just then, Brittany tangled her fingers in her hair and held her head in place as she stood up from the bench in order to walk in front of the diva.

Rachel expected to see her bare pussy again but what she didn't expect was for it to be replaced with a harness and a fleshy artificial cock dangling in front of her face. It was fairly wide and the length was impressive, along with the realistic textures so of course, Rachel felt a spike of arousal stir within her again. Some people would argue that lesbians and their partners who used strap-on's weren't all that gay if they had to use a dildo to please each other. Rachel figured it had to do with the overwhelming sense of power one got from using it to make their lover submit herself completely to them and that turned Berry on quite a lot. Knowing that it was Brittany who was in charge made her wetter than any other pathetic fantasy she'd ever had in the past.

Brittany cupped her little Smurf's head upward so she could hold her gaze for a moment before taking things to a whole new level. _Damn, Berry has a beautiful set of lips. _"I heard you have no gag reflex, baby. Prove it to me, show me how you take it like a real woman should." She challenged, her voice almost wavering because the image of _Rachel Berry _giving her head was really, really hot. The smaller girl straightened up and licked her sensual lips before grabbing the base of the dildo and placing it between her lips. At first, she swallowed the head for a moment then pulled out to flick her tongue against it. She then reached out to grab onto Brittany's bare ass cheeks and took almost the entire fake cock into her mouth. Rachel expertly bobbed her head with the dildo pumping in and out of her mouth and the mumbling sounds she was making vibrated onto it and that turned on the blond cheerleader so _freaking_ much.

Without further ado and to further corrupt Rachel's innocence, she began bucking her hips wildly, forcing the toy to slide further into her lover's mouth. The shorter girl was absolutely relentless as she continued sucking on Brittany's temporary appendage. The taller girl was moaning along with Rachel, mainly because she was doing something she thought she'd never gain the honor of seeing right before her very own eyes. The sounds, however, and the sight of her dark chocolate eyes rolling back to her skull finally got to Brittany before she reluctantly put an end to the blowjob. The other girl choked a bit at the loss of being filled but would once again be rewarded. Shaking ever so slightly, Brittany petted Rachel's hair affectionately before pulling on it roughly and bending her over the bench so that her ass was in the air. The other girl felt her face light up on fire as she realized what was going to happen but it aroused her even more, knowing that she was about to dominated by a very beautiful and experienced girl.

The dancer got down on her knees, even though it was uncomfortable to be positioned on the linoleum floor, and placed her hands on either side of Rachel's sexy hips. The girl had an amazing ass, no lie, because she ran her hands over it before giving it a hard smack like she did so earlier in the hallway. This was hers for the taking and Rachel was giving it to her. Oh God, she could fall for Rachel Berry if she hadn't already. "I'm going to take it slow at first for you, okay babe? It'll hurt but I swear I'll make you feel good, I promise." She said, positioning the strap-on right at the entrance before slowly impaling the girl. Rachel predictably shrieked, moaning louder and louder with the slow, torturous thrusting of the dildo fucking her from behind. She had never felt so full before in her life and although it hurt like hell, Brittany kept true to her word by taking it slow with each thrust until the pain became pleasure.

"H-harder, baby! Please…I need you to -Ohmygod! Faster now, please! I'm begging you!" The Broadway diva pleaded, ignoring the fact that she had just resorted to begging but it was for a good cause: getting off. Brittany complied, now fucking her soon-to-be-girlfriend with wild abandon and she never felt so alive before. She impaled the girl, each thrust and stroke varying from rough and hard to slow and gentle and it was making the both of them feel so good. Rachel felt the all too familiar coil boil down below her stomach again and she was so looking forward to the release. She arched her back and Brittany used that to her advantage once again, her fingers fisting in her dark brown hair and pulling her backwards. "Mm, you're s-so fucking tight, b-baby! I really, really liked fingering you and all, but this…ugh, I** LOVE** fucking you like this!" She proceeded to whisper even naughtier, dirtier, and kinkier things into Rachel's ears as she thrust into her more forcefully before the diva finally had enough!

"BRITTANY! OH GOD!" She screamed, her body shuddering for effect before her head fell onto her nearly folded arms across the bench. Their skin was drenched in sweat but neither girl minded at the moment. What they just experienced was something personal and private between the both of them and it expressed so many unsaid words. As much as Brittany thoroughly enjoyed the sex, she cared for Rachel on a deeper level and she had to talk to Rachel about it as soon as possible. After carefully pulling out and tossing the useful toy aside, the two girls cuddled each other on the bench before the peaceful silence was broken.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for um-slapping you twice earlier. I guess I got too serious in my character but when I saw you looking the way you did, I couldn't help it. Oh shit, I forgot to tell you I was role playing!" Brittany almost shouted, a pout overcoming her before Rachel used a thumb to rub across it. "Role playing? I-I never really figured you to be the type to be so dominant and violent when it comes to intercourse. What were you trying to achieve, Britt?" She asked with genuine curiosity, carefully trying to block the sexy images of what just took place away. The look of confusion on the Cheerio's face only lasted for a brief moment before she realized what the brunette was talking about.

"I was trying to be like Santana - who is totally like that all the time, well at least during the time we were having sex -but I couldn't really do it right. You're Rachel Berry and I like you a lot, I wanted to be gentle but I got carried away. You were so hot during sex by the way." She sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. At that, Rachel could no longer suppress the giggles that were threatening to come out and so she placed a chaste kiss on her blond companion's lips. She couldn't believe how the confident and sexual side of Brittany quickly faded away as she turned to her normal ditzy but cute self. "So you like me a lot, huh? Do you realize what your innocent little love letters did to me as I read them? At first, I thought it was all a prank because hardly anyone pays attention to me like that, but what happened now between us, I'll treasure it forever, Brittany. You were an amazing lover." She confessed, her face flushing when she saw the twinkle in the Cheerio's eyes.

Brittany planted a few kisses on her forehead before resting her chin on top of Rachel's head. She sighed happily. "You're really beautiful, Berry. Hell, Santana and Quinn are so going to be jealous when they find out that I'm with you and stuff. They'll never lay a hand on you though, I don't want to share _you_." When Rachel looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and held the shorter girl tightly against her chest. "They like you a lot too but they have a bad way of showing it. You know what they say, '_It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing!_' In their case, they took the teasing too far but that's a good thing 'cause you're all mine now! I mean, that is, if you want to be?" The other girl asked uncharacteristically shy. That melted Rachel's heart.

Instead of replying right away, she explored the other girl's mouth momentarily with her tongue before pulling away, leaving the other girl to whimper for more. "Are you officially asking me to be your significant other? Er, I mean, girlfriend, because I would love to be." Rachel corrected herself, not being able to use such simple dialogue before but for Brittany, she would learn to be comfortable with it. Beaming, Brittany nodded her head up and down in a childlike fashion and pulled the brunette in for another loving, sweet kiss. She could definitely get used to this, and though they would have to talk about the important things revolving around their newly created relationship, they needed to revel in this moment they shared together.

"Well, since you're my girlfriend now, Rachel, would you like to come over to my house and shower together? My parents really wouldn't mind having you over." Brittany asked innocently, waggling her eyebrows for effect. Rachel laughed wholeheartedly and agreed, mustering all the strength that she could to pull away from her lover. They were sticky and still a bit sweaty, but they could manage until they arrived at Brittany's home. After they dried themselves off with a towel and got dressed, Rachel was still wondering about a certain thing.

"Brittany, did you really mean it when you said all those dirty things about my vagina belonging to you? And how I can only masturbate with your permission?" She was grinning like mad right now, watching a blush consume her girlfriend's face. Brittany sighed and linked her arm with Rachel's as they began walking out of the locker room. "Of course I meant it, duh! I don't joke about those things, because in case you haven't noticed, I'm possessive about certain things and I can't imagine you having someone else touch you there, including yourself." Brittany joked about the last thing she said but Rachel didn't mind it when the girl confessed her feelings about those types of things. In fact, she found this Brittany to be far more exciting and sexy than anything else. As for their flaws, they can definitely work on each other together.

* * *

**A/N: **_This was my first ever one-shot and I hope you give it a chance, despite the length. I wanted to make an unofficial sequel but decided against it. I was inspired by another prompt to write a good short story involving the Glee! Girls. _


End file.
